Triple Trouble
by Sapphire93
Summary: Angel and Raph have triplets who get pregnant the same time, and have their wedding on the same day, and are getting married to boys who Raph doesn't like. Better than it sounds.R&R please! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

**_Triple Trouble_**

**"You have a what?" Raph asked.**

**"A boyfriend!" Heather answered.**

**"Your kidding."**

**"No! Can I go out with him Friday?"**

**"Why?"**

**"He asked me. He said that if you or mom said yes, he's gonna take me to see that movie I've kept on asking you to take me to."**

**"Did he kiss you?"**

**"When?"**

**"Whenever. Just did he kiss you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Where?"**

**"The lips. It was just a little--"**

**"No."**

**"Oh, come on, Dad!"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"It was just a short kiss!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he kissed you!"**

**"So?"**

**"So go to your room!"**

**"But--"**

**"Go!"**

**"Fine, be that way!" Heather marched up the stairs.**

**"What was that about?" Angel asked.**

**"Heather wants to go out Friday night with this boy who kissed her." Raph answered.**

**"Oh, let her go!"**

**"Why? He kissed her! On the lips!"**

**"So?"**

**"That's exactly what she just said to me..."**

**"Why are the dads always the worry-warts?" Angel asked.**

**"We are not alway the worry-warts!" Raph followed her into the kitchen.**

**"Dry these, please." Angel pointed to a few wet dishes.**

**"Sure." Raph got the dish-towel and started drying.**

**"What don't you let her go? Nora and Skye are going out Friday night."**

**"With who?"**

**"Two boys who asked them out. I told them yes. Go up stairs and tell Heather yes."**

**"What are their names?" Raph asked.**

**"I don't know..." Angel shrugged.**

**"Do we know them? Have we seen them before?"**

**"No, but we're gonna have a little chat with their parents on Friday."**

**"Do I have to say yes? Can't you say it for me?"**

**"No. You say it."**

**"Fine." Raph started leaving.**

**"You can tell her yes after you finish drying these." Angel left.**

**"Thanks!" Raph grabbed the dish-towel again and started dying again.**

**Later up in Heather's room...**

**"Heather?" Raph asked.**

**"What?" Heather answered.**

**"You can go out Friday."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Thank you!" Heather jumped up and hugged Raph.**

**"But on Friday, he has to bring his parents so your mother and I can meet them."**

**"Ok!"**

**Friday night...**

**"I can't beileve this! I can't beileve this!" Raph said.**

**"Stop squirming! Their 19! They should've have boyfriends a long time ago!" Angel said.**

**"Yeah, well the next time we have triplets, their going to be all boys!"**

**Angel rolled her eyes.**

**"Is he here?" Heather asked as she walked down the stairs in a hot pink sleevless dress.**

**"Oh, Honey! Your bueatiful!" Angel stood up.**

**"Get some sleves on!" Raph yelled.**

**Angel hit him.**

**"Ow! Angel! He kissed her! We can't take any chances!" Raph whispered.**

**"She'll be fine!" Angel said.**

_**Ding, dong!**_

**"That has to him!" Heather said.**

**Angel walked over to the door. "Heather? What's his name again?"**

**"Connor."**

**"Connor...ok!" Angel opened the door to see Connor in jeans and a t-shirt.**

**Raph got off the couch. "Go tell your daughter to get changed!" he whispered.**

**"Why?" Angel asked in a whisper.**

**"She looks way too hot for him!"**

**Angel elbowed him in the stomache. "Hello! Come in! I'm Angel and this is my husband, Raph."**

**"Hello!" Raph said in a squeaky voice still holding his stomache.**

**"Hi. I'm Candy, this is my husband, Connor, and this is our son, Connor." Candy said.**

**"Is Dylan here?" Nora, wearing a bright blue short sleve train dress, raced down the stairs.**

**"No." Angel answered.**

**"Shoot!"**

**"It's Ethan, right?" Skye, wearing a purple see-through long sleved dress, came down.**

**"No, it's Connor." Heather answered.**

**"Whoa, sorry I didn't dress up..." Connor walked over to Heather.**

**"It's ok..." Heather and Connor started kissing.**

**Raph ran in between them. "Well, you two shouldn't be late for the movie!"**

**Heather glared at Raph. "He's right. Let's go." Heather kissed Raph and Angel goodbye and left.**

**_One down, two to go..._ Raph thought.**

**"Hello?" Ethan walked right into the house.**

**"Hello, Dylan." Angel said.**

**"Um, it's like Ethan."**

**"Right. Ethan. Sorry. Nora! Ethan's here!"**

**"Who?" Nora asked.**

**"Ethan." Angel answered.**

**"I'm going out with Dylan, Mom."**

**"Ohh, that's right."**

**"Is Sarah here?" Ethan asked.**

**"Who?" Angel replied.**

**"Sarah."**

**"You mean Skye?"**

**"Yeah! Skye! Skye! Is Skye here?"**

**"Yes. She's in the kitchen. Let me go get her for--"**

**"Cool! I'm hungry!"**

**"Um, but, o-o-ok..." Angel turned to Raph. "What?"**

**"We're letting Skye go out with him?" Raph asked.**

**"I know he seems a little light-headed...but I think he's nice."**

**"He can't even remember her name!"**

**"I know but--"**

**"Well, we'll see you folks later! Shanna and I are leaving now!" Ethan opened the door.**

**"For the second time, it's Skye." Skye corrected him.**

**"Right, Skye."**

**"Bye, Mom, bye Dad..." Skye shut the door.**

**"Bye, sweetheart." Angel waved.**

**"Ok, what can Skye possibly see in him?" Raph asked.**

**"Will you calm down?" Angel replied.**

**"No! I can't!"**

**"Where were his parents? I thought we were going to meet them?"**

**"I don't care! I honestly don't care! After meeting their son, I can only picture what the parents must be like!"**

**"Raph, that's awful!"**

**"So?"**

**Nora looked out the window. "Dylan's here!" Nora ran towards the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"**

**"Wait!" Raph ran over to her and kept the door opened. "We have to at least meet him!"**

**"Ok..." Nora went back inside the house and sat down on the couch.**

**"See what you did?" Angel asked.**

**"What?" Raph replied.**

**"She saw what you did to Heather's boyfriend and Skye's boyfriend! Now she doesn't want you to even look at her boyfriend!"**

**"Oh, she's ok..."**

**"Hi, is Nora here?" Dylan asked.**

**"Yes. She's right on the couch. I'm Angel and this is my husband, Raph." Angel said.**

**"Um...hi."**

**"Hi."**

**"Dylan, shouldn't we be leaving? The movie starts in a half hour." Nora pushed Dylan halfway out the door.**

**"Wait! Don't we need to meet his parents?" Raph asked.**

**"No! We'll tell them that you said hi! Bye!" Nora left.**

**Angel hit Raph. "See? You scared her off!"**

**"I scared her off? She's my daughter! I'm the father. It's ok for me to critic their boyfriends." Raph said.**

**"No, it's not! Your job is to protect them, and to--"**

**"That's my way to protect them! By critcing their boyfriends."**

**"Don't seem so proud of yourself. I'm just surprised you made it through tonight."**

**"I made it through tonight? Let's see me try to make through the next three years!"**

**Three years later...**

**"Raph?" Angel walked into the living room. "Guess what?"**

**"What?" Raph answered.**

**"Skye just called."**

**"She did? Did she break up with Ethan?"**

**"Don't look so eager...and no. She's pregnant."**

**"SHE'S WHAT! Their not even married, yet!" Raph yelled.**

**"I know, I know! But listen. That's not the only reason why she called. I guess, she and him we're planning to get married at least seven months ago." Angel explained.**

**"And she never told us this because?"**

**"I don't know. But then she ended up getting pregnant, she just found out yesterday, and she's already three months along. Her wedding is in a month from Saturday."**

**"Are we going to it?"**

**"Of course! We're her parents!"**

**"So, she's getting married November 21st?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Crud..."**

**"What?"**

**"Nora's getting married November 21st, and I told her we would go to hers! And she's pregnant, she found out yesterday, too, and she's also three months along!"**

**"When did you find this out?"**

**"This morning..."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I tried to, but then Skye called and you told her that we'd be at her wedding."**

**"This is very bad..." Angel said.**

**"Also, to make things worst," Raph started. "Heather called. She said I found out yesterday that I am pregnant. She's three months along, too!"**

**"Heather's pregnant, too!"**

**"Yes! To top that off, I completly forgot about Nora's wedding, because I forgot what day it was on, so Heather told me that her wedding is on the 21st of November, and I tol dher that we would go to hers. So then you came in, I tried to tell you about Heather, but then Skye called, you promised her, then I remembered I promised Nora, and then I remembered that I also promised Heather."**

**"...What did we do?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"...This is all your fault!"**

**"My fault? How is it my fault?"**

**"Your going to tell all three of the girls what had happened!"**

**"Why me?"**

**"Because you promised two out of three that we'd go to her wedding!"**

**"Ok fine! I tell all of them!"**

**November 21st...**

**"This is Heather's, right?" Angel asked.**

**"Umm, yeah." Raph answered.**

**"You did tell them, right? You had a whole month."**

**"Um, yeah! Yeah, I told them."**

**"Good."**

**Five minutes after Heather stood up on the alter with Connor, Skye started coming down the red carpet. Followed by Nora.**

**"What do you think your doing?" Heather asked.**

**"It's my wedding." Skye said.**

**"No, mine." Nora argued.**

**"I thought you said you told them!" Angel said.**

**"I thought I did, too..." Raph replied.**

**"You never told them, did you?"**

**"No."**

**"Girls? Why don't we--"**

**"No! Stand back, Mom, this could get ugly!" Skye yelled.**

**"Not with me here! Stop arguing and listen to me!" Angel yelled.**

**The girls stopped.**

**"Ok. That's better. Heather's wedding goes first! Then Skye's, then Nora's. Or, we could have a triple wedding."**

**"Heather can go first..." Skye sat down next to Raph.**

**"Wait, why do I have to go last?" Nora asked.**

**"Because your the youngest." Angel answered.**

**"Yeah, by three minutes..." Nora sat down.**

**"Thanks, Mom." Heather walked back up to the alter with Connor. **

**Six months later, Heather, Skye, and Nora went into labor at the same time, and each gave birth to three little girls. Heather had hers first. They were three minutes apart just like her, Skye, and Nora are. Heather and Connor named them, in the order they were born, Hope, Faith, and Joy.**

**Skye had her three girls three hours after Heather. The three girls were born three minutes apart, as well. In the order they were born, Skye and Ethan named the girls, Candace, Aura, and Layla.**

**Three hours after Skye had her babies, Nora had three girls who were three minutes apart and in the order they were born, Nora and Dylan named their girls, April, May, and June.**

**A/N:Hope you liked it. If you want a sequal, tell me because I'm debating on it if I'm going to make one or not. Anyways, R&R PLEASE:-)**


End file.
